thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Phaona
Phaona is an adult male wolf and is the leader of his pack that resides in the Tree of Life and lived in the Winter Woods where he called home for his pack. Appearance Phaona is an adult male wolf with black fur. He has a liver-colored nose. He has notched ears. He has bright blue eyes. He has a small scar on the bridge of his nose and two on his chest. He is about Janja's size, but more slightly built than Chungu. Personality As a pup, Phaona at first didn't like lions since he heard they're top predators by his father, but when a clan of rogue striped hyenas tried to harm him, King Kion appeared and saved him, Phaona thanked him in graditude. King Kion and Queen Rani offered him and his pack to live in the Tree of Life as Phaona gladly accepted their offer since he respected the Circle of Life and hates wolves that didn't and reforms to them as traitors for choosing a dark path and giving his kind a bad name, to which Rani believes that and welcomed him into the Tree of Life. Phaona would do anything to keep his pack safe from danger and often seemed to keep Kion and Rani's cubs Janna and Kosi safe from danger and referred as the Cub-Sitter for his tendency of watching over young cubs and has a soft spot for cubs, including his pups and likes to play with them. He is a loving mate and caring father to his family and is a good-hearted leader. He is very respectful and loyal to Kion and Rani since they're the king and queen and seems to very kind and welcoming to them and seems to be close with Kion for saving his life and pays his debt to them as he likes to keep Janna and Kosi safe from any danger and will attack to protect them no matter what. For some reason, he has seems to have a dislike for hyenas, especially the striped hyenas of Hundar and his clan due to the ancient rivalry between his kind and theirs from his desert homeland. 'Wolves of the Tree of Life' Phaona was leading his pack to be safe to find a new home as he grew tired of living in a desert his whole life so he can lead his pack to a better future, when they reach the mountain pass close to the Tree of Life, a clan of striped hyenas attacked them, but the Night pride saved them from and drove the hyenas off. Kion offered them to live in the Tree of Life, which the wolves were grateful and decided to live in the Rocky Mountains as he and his pack called their new home since then. Quotes "I don't understand. Why? Why did you help me?" 'Phaona to Kion. '"I thank you for saving my life, your Majesties." Phaona to Kion and Rani. "Hello, my name is Phaona. We're your new neighbors." Phaona to Asante. "Sura, this lion is our king! Show some respect!" Phaona to Sura. Trivia Phaona is an Arabian wolf (Canis lupus arabs), a desert-dwelling wolf that lives in the Arabian peninsula Category:Wolves Category:Leaders Category:Protagonists Category:KalobBurnett's fanfics Category:Phaona's Pack Category:Wolf Packs Category:Packs Category:Tree of Life Residents Category:Parents Category:The Lion Guard: Adventures of the Next Generation